Mobile devices have never been so indispensable in human life and, for the same reason, have posed a number of new concerns. Recently it has been brought to public attention that some mobile devices are able to track and record their users' locations through a Wi-Fi network, even while these devices are powered off. Examples of such devices include but are not limited to Apple's iPhone® and iPad®, Google's Android® Motorola® phones, RIM's Blackberry™ phones, Samsung's Galaxy™ phones, Microsoft's Windows®, and other phones. Mobile devices are able to track and record their users' locations using, for example, the GPS functionality in the device. Further, mobile devices can be hacked into, leaving the users' personal data vulnerable to theft. The ability of an intruder to access the camera of a mobile device or record a phone conversation underscores the concerns of intrusion to privacy and security.
Furthermore, the alleged solution of turning off the tracking function is not necessarily reassuring. It must be noted that the makers of above high end mobile devices did not give consumers any notice regarding the tracking and recording of user location data. Thus, it raises the question whether turning off the tracking function really disables the tracking or it is merely a marketing technique to soothe fears. It is also uncertain as to whether the mobile device makers have other applications of the different wireless networking protocols that are available to the user of a mobile device, such as Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC) and Wi-Fi network technology that are not made public and have yet to be discovered. Therefore, it is desirable to have a physics-based solution that is easy to operate and reassures the tracking is disabled.
In addition, a mobile device is one of the most often touched devices and imposes a notable risk to the user's health, in view of the threats of viral diseases caused by infections. Mobile devices carry germs, viruses and bacteria. At the same time, they are usually held by hands and close to the user's ears, face, and mouth. Yet, the market has not seen a device that is portable, convenient to use, and has an appealing appearance for everyday carrying. Therefore, a simple, convenient and affordable solution is needed for sanitizing a mobile device.
Hence, it is desirable to have a solution that solves both of the above problems. As will be seen, the invention provides such a solution in an elegant manner.